The Ancient Guardian Of The Sea
by Growlie
Summary: Spongebob and Patrick discover a strange looking egg, an ancient artifact that somehow ends up in their world, when exploring one of the many caves in Bikini Bottom, but neither one could even pick up the egg, let alone left it as it was to heavy. Both Spongebob and Patrick are awestruck when Squidward lefts the heavy egg!
1. Chapter 1

SpongeBob SquarePants The Ancient Guardian Of The Sea

Our story begins on a bright sunny afternoon. And the air, or uh...sea air, was warm with a slight breeze blowing in and out of a certain sponge on his way to visit Sandy Cheeks...when the skies grew dark and grim suddenly, as the sun's light was blocked off by something large. The giant creature brought quite a shock to the simple residents of Bikini Bottom, neither of them had ever seen a sea dragon before, and the large beast was a very menacing sight to them all. All except for a yellow sponge who was stunned with awe. The huge sea monster glared at the residents of Bikini Bottom with narrowed eyes for a few moments, before it finally spoke with a voice louder then both thunder and the Flying Dutchman's. "Residents Of Bikini Bottom! Do Not Be Alarmed, I Mean You No Harm! I Am SeadraMon! And I've Traveled Across Time and Space To Find An Ancient Artifact!" And while they all were shivering with fear, SpongeBob just greeted the sea dragon cheerfully, in hopes of adding a new friend to his list of friends. However Seadramon ignored him and continued. "And This Artifact, This Ancient Stone Artifact, Holds The Most Powerful Creature To Ever Rule The Seven Seas!"

SpongeBob was mystified while SeadraMon forms a sinister smile on his face. "He Was Known As CephaloMon! The Ancient Guardian Of The Sea And The 1000-Tentacle Terror Of The Deep Throughout The Seven Seas, Until His Final Defeat! And It's His Defeat That His Brought Me Here! To Find CephaloMon's Egg! There Is An Old Prophecy Stating That, After His Defeat, CephaloMon's Spirit Will Join With The Chosen One, So He'll Live Again! Only The One The Spirit Choose Will Be Able To Pull CephaloMon's Egg Free!" Silence fell over Bikini Bottom, even SpongeBob was now thinking long and hard about what he had heard. "Finding That Egg Is Of Great Importance To Me! If Any Of You Bottom Feeders Know The Whereabouts, Then Come Forwards, [chuckles]-Don't Be Shy, I Don't Bite!" Meanwhile, as the others were puzzled, Squidward was watching this with serious thought. It eventually dawn on him that, it was him who had pulled that ancient artifact. He then begins to wonder if what SeadraMon was saying was even true. Did such a simple object really hold an ancient sea guardian? And did it mean that he was the one the spirit had chosen? Then taking the egg out form behind his back he looked it over some.

After doing some real thinking, SpongeBob soon realizes that he, along with Patrick and Squidward, may had discovered the stone artifact that SeadraMon was talking about. As a matter of fact, neither him or Patrick could even lift the egg, but Squidward had.

[thoughts "HMmm, maybe I should tell Squidward."]

"Or, If Either Of You Have The Artifact In Your Possession, Then I Ask You To Hand It Over Or Things Will Get Ugly!" SeadraMon shouted in irritation as he slams his massive tail, making everyfish recoil several feet away until they were just at the very tip of his shadow. "And Whom Ever Has It In Their Possession Will Be Dealt With-[evil chuckle]-The Trip Here Certainly Did Work Up And Appetite, Seafood Just So Happens To Be My Favorite Meal!" Still hiding in the allyway, Squidward cringed, quickly putting the egg behind his back. [silently "I've got to get rid of this thing! Before he finds out I"-] "Ah!" Just then, Squidward sees SpongeoBob approaching SeadraMon.

[silently "No SpongeBob!"]

"My Patience Is Wearing Thin! Now Who Has My Artifact!"

Although he was worried about SpongeBob Telling SeadraMon, Squidward soon realizes that it was really Patrick he should be worried about more. "Oh! Oh! I Know! I Know!"

[muffled "Meep!"] "I suppose Now, would be a good time to Panic!"

SeadraMon huffs. "Do You Now?"

"Yes!"

"Then-Tell Me, Pink one, Who It Is!"

"It's Squid-MMmff!"

Except SpongeBob slapped his hand over Patrick's mouth before he could even finish. [whispers "Zip It Pat!"] SeadraMon glares suspiciously at SpongeBob who begins to sweat profusely due to nervousness. "No, Patrick doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"Yes I d-Ow!"

SpongeBob kneed Patrick. "He's not exactly the brightest starfish in the sea!"

"Hey! I resent that remark!"

"If I Didn't Know Any Better, I'd Say That You're Hiding Something From Me! Either That, Or You Must Think That I'm Stupid!" SeadraMon said in a mancing tone of voice, his nose just an inch away from SpongeBob's. The other residents of Bikini Bottom have either run away, or were hiding away and cowering. Squidward, on the other hand, was still watching the scene with a feeling or dread that was piling up inside of him. [silently "SpongeBob, what are you doing?!"

"No, No It's Nothing like that! I just meant th-"

"ENOUGH!" He then let out a roar or rage that shook every inch of Bikini Bottom, and came close to shattering Sandy's helmet. "I'm Through With These Games! Now I Order You To Tell Me Who Has The Egg I'm Seeking!" Patrick opened his mouth to speak, but once again SpongeBob silences him. "I'm sorry, but that information is classified!"

"You Dare To Defy Me?!"

SpongeBob glared at SeadraMon. "If it means protecting friends, then yes, I dare!"

"I'm Warning You Now, Sponge! You Cross Me, You'll Deepy Regret It! Give Me The Information I Desire, And I Just May Consider Sparing Your Life!"

"What about my friends?"  
"We'll Talk Afterwards! Now Tell Me Wh-"  
"That's not good enough! First I want to know If my friends-"  
"Tell Me What You Know-Now!"  
"No!"  
[roars "What?!"] "You Still Defy Me?! Fool!"

"Yes, I Do! Quite simply, I Don't trust you!"

Most of the residents had ran off by now. The few who remained, were frozen, momentarily paralyzed by fear and kept quite. Especially Squidward, his legs/tentacles were glued in placed and were shaking like leaves while his heart was beating rapidly. Squidward was squeezing the egg so tightly in his arms, he expected it to shatter at any moment. SeadraMon growled, then bared his razor sharp teeth in a wide, sinister smile.  
"Very Well Then, You Want To Play Hard Ball? So Be IT!" Letting out an ear-pitching loud screech, SeadraMon lunged straight at SpongeBob and rammed him which sent him a good few yards before he hit the ground moaning.  
"SPONGEBOB!" Sandy screamed in horror and made a break for SpongeBob, but was held back my 's claws. "Darn It ! Let Go Of Me!" She fought to pry herself from his claws. "Are you Insean?! You don't stand a chance against that monster!"

"B-but SpongeBob he's-"

Sandy's attention was then brought back to SpongeBob as he's getting to his knees, while everyfish watching were letting gasps of utter amazement. Especially Squidward, though he cringed more as he saw SpongeBob standing up on unsteadily wobbly legs and face SeadraMon again. "SpongeBob No!" Squidward cried out this time, though it was drowned out by Sandy's cry as she finally yanks her arm free from 's and darts forwards. She didn't get very far before she was held back by, not just Patrick, but most of the fish in Bikini Bottom. Slowly raising his head SpongeBob simply stared up at SeadraMon. "Now Tell Me Who Has My Egg!" Slowly raising his up, SpongeBob stared at SeadraMon, everybody waited in tense silence for the yellow sponge's response. "F-Forget It!" SpongeBob then narrowed his eyes as he stood taller, even while his square-shaped body was trembling. "I will not-Betray a Friend!" The few residents who had stayed all gasp in shock, though the one who was most horrified was Squidward as he backs up against the ally's dumper. "Especially Not To The Likes Of You!"

[whispers-"Sponge-"]

Squidward whispers as he slid down onto the ground. "You think I don't know What your intentions are? Cause I know Very well what those Intentions Are, I'm Not letting you Hurt My Friend!" Catching a sudden chill, Squidward begins shivering which, seemed to increase as his eyes then pan down to the artifact that he had warpped in his arm/tentacles still. His attention was then brought back on Sponge as he heard SeadraMon's angered snarling. "I Suppose You Have Yet To Learn Your Lesson! Fine Then! Maybe I'll Have To Beat The Lesson Into You!" With that, SeadraMon rammed SpongeBob again with his snout, and this time he was thrown against the wall of somefish's house before he fell onto the ground again. Silence followed soon afterward, just like before. Neither of them expected SpongeBob to even get up after that, but to thier utter amazement he does. Although it took him a few more minutes, before he was back on his knees yet again. SeadraMon swam slowly over towards the weakened sponge. "Perhaps You've Learnt Your Lesson Now?!"

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Finally free from the others holding her back, Sandy screamed at the top of her lungs as she was charging to SpongeBob's rescue. Easily amused though, SeadraMon simply gave an evil chuckle as he just flicked her with the tip of his enormous tail. "Foolish Land Creature! Did You Really Think You Could Stop Me?! HA!" SeadraMon threw back his head, laughing wickedly, then thrusting his head back he hissed as he then snatches the startled sponge in his jaws. Squidward cringed in horror, expecting SpongeBob to get eaten, only for SeadraMon to swing his head and toss SpongeBob onto the ground again then looms over him. Squidward watches as SpongeBob slowly stood up, wobbled, and then collapse. Only the faint sounds of his groans, told him that he was still alive but, he wouldn't be if this abuse from this sea monster kept up. At this point, he was finally fed up with all this and stood himself up before his gaze was brought back on the egg, thinking long and hard about what to do. "I Tire Of Your Arrogance Sponge! This Will Be Your Last, And Final Chance To Save Yourself! Now Who Is It?!"  
Battered and bruised, SpongeBob rolls over on his side and glared hatred at the huge sea monster. "It doesn't matter, rather you choose to spare me, or kill me! I will Never tell you!"

[silently-"You brought all this on yourself SpongeBob! You should've known better, but even you don't deserve this, No matter what you've done!"]

"Then I Have No More Use For You!" Snarling fiercely, SeadraMon lunged down at SpongeBob, mouth open. :HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BARNACLE BREATH!" SeadraMon frozed, then snarled viciously as he jerked it's head around, his eyes ablazed. "Who Said That?! Show Yourself, Bottom Feeder!"

"That Would Be ME!" Every single fish, as well as and Sandy, gasped in surprise. SpongeBob's was that of horror. "You Dare Challenge Me?! Cephalopod?!"

"What Does It Look Like?! And Who Are You Calling Cephalopod?! My Name's Squidward! Squidward Tentacles!"

Squidward's voice then turned icy cold as he marches towards SeadraMon, with a glare in his eyes like hard stone. "Oh!" [evil chuckle]-"And What Makes You Think You Can Stop Me?"

"Because-I Have This!"

And If that wasn't enough, Squidward then took something from behind his back, the sea monster's eyes grew wide in deblief. "My Egg!"

"That's Right! And If You Make One More Move On That Sponge-"

Especially when Squidward extends his arm out, with the egg balance in his hand, over a deep gorge. "I'll just have to Smash Your Precious Egg!" This definitely got SeadraMon's attention, he hissed loudly as he turned away from SpongeBob and faced Squidward. "You Wouldn't Dare?" A low growl rumble in his throat as he narrows his eyes, glaring at Squidward who, defiantly return his glare and inched his arm out more. "Just Try Me!"

"Give Me That Egg Cephal-"  
"It's Squidward!"  
"Just Give Me My Artifact!"

Squidward slowly gains. "If you Want It-You've Got To Catch IT!" Then shouting, Squidward allowed the egg to slip out of his hand and fall into the deep gorge and SeadraMon roared in rage as he dived down into the gorge after it. The moment SeadraMon dives down, Squidward raced over to SpongeBob quickly and helps him up as he's groaning. "Come on SpongeBob, We don't have much time! We've got to get out of here while there's still time!" He staggers for a minute or so, and leans himself on Squidward until he regains his balance. -"W-why? Wha-what's the rush Squid-?" SpongeBob then stopped in mid-speech when he felt something in his neighbor's pocket. "Squidward Is that-what I think It Is?" The yellow sponge glance up at Squidward as he, simply nods his head and, takes the artifact out of his pocket. SpongeBob gasped. "But Squidward, I thought you-"

"That was just one of my many art projects! I've swapped it with the real one just now as a decoy! Now we only have a few moments to hide the real one before he finds out!"

SpongeBob rubbed his head, puzzled. "Couldn't we just smash It?"

"Of Course! SpongeBob I-I never thought I'd say this but-you're a genius!"

Dispite being a weak still, the yellow sponge brightened at his neighbor's praise. "I am? Really?"

"Don't get carried away. Now come on! Hurry up and find me a rock!"  
"One Rock, Coming Right Up!"

While SpongeBob helps Squidward locates a good rock, SeadraMon catches up with the egg only to realize later that he had been tricked, when he smelled the fumes given off by the paint. Furious, SeadraMon stormed back up, his bellowing echoed throughout Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Squidward heard this and cringe, realizing they were in for it now. And not a moment later, SeadraMon rises up from the gorge and snarled fiercely at both the yellow sponge and cephalopod. "So-You Thought You'd Make A FOOL OUT OF ME DID YOU?!"  
His loud, angry roar made SpongeBob recoil a good few feet as the huge sea monster towered over them. Squidward however, was unable to move, his heart beats rapidly. And he thought it would suddenly burst. "I've Finally Had Enough Of Your Foolishness! Forget The Stupid Artifact, I'm Done With These Games!" Although SpongeBob's was beating just as rapidly, if not more. Also his throat felt dry, as he calling out to his neighbor with a raspy voice. "Squidward!"

"Although I Find It Rather Incredible, Actually, That You Can Be So Rude-When You're Fact Edible! Every Last On Of You Are Nothing But Food To Me Anyway!"

SeadraMon paused and licked his crops. "Looks Like I Just Swam Into An All You Can Eat Buffet! And They're Serving It Up Just The Way I Like It! On The Menu This Evening, I'll Be Having The Special!" He stared at Squidward as he spoke, which made him go completely numb with terror. "And That Would Be Squid-ol-mo!" SeadraMon shouted as he suddenly lunged, mouth opened wide, straight for the terrified cephalopod who screams and covered his head with his tentacles arms. At this moment SpongeBob becomes pale, and his throat becomes sore due to him screaming his neighbor's name at the top of his lungs. "SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDWARD!"

But then, a brilliant flash of light exploded from Squidward's pocket, blinding SeadraMon and forces him back. Startled Squidward flinched as the light engulfed him, then all of a sudden, he cried out as his body begins breaking down into teeny tiny little pieces. "AHHH! What Happening To ME?! WHAT IS THIS?!" Squidward screamed as his body dematerialized into data, soon Squid went into a dream-like state as his legs explode into hundreds of massive tentacles and an extra pair of arms with razor sharp claws. His teeth then turn in sharp deadly fangs, A few minutes or so the blinding light begins to dim and fade away. Once their version cleared up, they all gasped in utter shock. Standing before them, in the exact same spot that Squidward was just standing, was an enormously huge monster. "Sq-Squidward?!" The massive beast let out an even louder roar then SeadraMon had, creating an earthquake that filled the entire sea, the monster soon faced SeadraMon and bared his razor sharp teeth. SeadraMon narrowed his eyes and eventually grinned. "Well, Well, Well CephaloMon! We Meet Again-"


	2. Final

SpongeBob SquarePants The Ancient Guardian Of The Sea Digi-Battle

The two massive monsters glare into each other eyes, sizing each other up, waiting for the other to make the first move. The citizens of Bikini Bottom all waited in tense silence while some, mainly , Sandy, as well as SpongeBob, were still baffled about what had just happened. While they were still seeing spots due to the brightness of the light that, which appeared to have come from nowhere, had blinded them all. But what had baffled them the most was the fact that, somehow, beyond their understanding, the Ancient Artifact had transformed Squidward into the gigantic monster that towered over them with his tentacles now stretching over every inch of Bikini Bottom. The question for them all now was, whatever happened to that Artifact? Had It just, disappeared? After a few minutes of tension, SeadraMon finally spoke "Back From The Dead CephaloMon? I Would've Never Imagined You Making A Come Back! Especially Not After Your Humiliating Defeat At The Jaws Of Leviamon!" CephaloMon's responed with a loud bellowing roar, as his tentacles begin to spark with electricity while smoke steamed from his jaws. "I Suppose You Want To Prove Yourself Again, Don't You?" SeadraMon swipes his tongue across his jaws. "But If You Couldn't Even Beat LeviaMon, What Makes You Think You'll Have Any Chance Against Me?"

SeadraMon snarled as he reared up. "I'll Just Have To Put You To The Test Then! Ice Blast!" The sea dragon shouted as he suddenly shot out a mixture of, to the citizens of Bikini Bottom, appeared to be snow and ice from his mouth. Instinctively CephaloMon raised his massive clawed tentacles up, shielding itself from the attack. He then preforms an attack of it's own. "Poison Smoke!" The massive beast roared, which sounded sorta like Squidward, as he fired plumes of gray colored smoke at the sea serpent. Which made him recoil and drove him into a long coughing fit, at the same time CephaloMon lunged at SeadraMon with another bellowing roar. "Acid Breath!" CephaloMon shot out some kind of spray into SeadraMon's face, before he then raised his tentacle arms. "Electric Tentacles!" As electricity begin to spark around his tentacles, the huge beast then grabbed SeadraMon and the sea serpent screeched as he's electrocuted but then he wreathe himself around CephaloMon's body and starts constricting. "Come On CephaloMon!" SeadraMon growled. "You've Got To Do Better Then That!"

SeadraMon said as he then squeezed CephaloMon tighter, and for a few minutes the beast slowly begins to suffocate. And still watching the battle taking place, SpongeBob pulled on the holes in his yellow body as he cried out. "SQUIDWARD!" In response to SpongeBob's cry, the huge beast let out a half choked screech and bit down on SeadraMon's coils, forcing the sea dragon to release him. As soon as he does CephaloMon lashes out with his tentacle arms, with surge with more electricity. "Lightning!" This time though, SeadraMon preforms another attack. "Ice Spear!" Their attacks collided into each other, which cause an explosion and forced them back. Pausing to shake his head, SeadraMon panted. "Well, Well, It Looks Like You've Still Got Some Fight Left In You CephaloMon!" He then narrowed his eyes at CephaloMon. "But, You Got Lucky That Time! Next Time Though, You Won't Be So Lucky! There Shall Be Only ONE Left Alive In The End! And That Someone Shall Be MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bellowing loudly, SeadraMon propels himself, full speed at CephaloMon, who seized hold of his throat and shoved him back. "Acid Breath!" CephaloMon's attack temporary blinded SeadraMon. "Acid Ink!"

The massive beast roared as he then expelled ink, which slowly sweeps across Bikini Bottom, forcing the citizens to run and hide. The attack also served as a smoke screen, as the sea serpent was unable to see his enemy until he faced with a barrage of attacks. During these attacks, SeadraMon was frantically trying to bite or strike CephaloMon in his blind fury who, now looked to have the upper han...or tentacle. As he grabs onto the sea serpent's tail, the Bikini Bottom citizens fled for their lives as CephaloMon slammed SeadraMon against a mountain, then repeats this with the sea serpent against the sea floor. Creating a massive earthquake to erupt throughout Bikini Bottom, houses crumbled down while Sandy's tree dome cracks, causing her panic as water begun to sweep in and flood her home. Meanwhile, was freaking out when The Krusty Krab was then smashed to rubble under the giant sea serpent. SeadraMon recovered quickly from the trashing and lunged at CephaloMon, who grabbed the sea serpent like he did before, holding him back while SeadraMon attempted to suffocate the beast again. CephaloMon seized hold of his long neck with his claws, holding him still, as he took another bite of the monster. "Great Neptune! This Is Getting Out Of Control!" was the first one to yell, trying to recover from the shock of the smashed restaurant. "You can Say that Again!" Sandy was the second to reply, still in shock as she stared at her flooded home. "We Have to Stop Them! Or, At Least Stop Squidward!"

SpongeBob then spoke up, his voice breaking due to fear and anxiety building up within him. Before long, the other citizens in Bikini Bottom gathered around, all of them voicing their fear and concerns. "They're both destroying Everything!" One of them was who had amazingly stayed her normal size throughout everything happening. "Wracking Is More Like It!"  
"Our Homes Are All In Ruin!"  
"The Krusty Krab's In Ruin!"  
"There's A Huge Gaping Hole!"  
"Me Restaurant's In Rubble!"  
"Well My Home Is Flooded!"  
"My Leg!"

Soon, the whole entirely of Bikini Bottom were all in an uproar, with their yelling drowning out the other. Overtime, mobs of investigators, detectives, and police officers have arrived on the scene and it wasn't long before they started filming the battle taking place between the two monsters. Although most of their equipment was destroyed by their fighting, one of them being CephaloMon's enormously long tentacles. As they drew closer, Sandy shouted over all the commotion. "We Best Get Of Here!" Following her led, the citizens fled as they're swallowed up by CephaloMon's shadow looming over them while he was still holding SeadraMon. SpongeBob however, tripped over a rock and fell flat on the ground, just as a massive tentacle was raised over him. "SpongeBob!" Sandy quickly skidded to a stop. "SpongeBob Look Out!" She yelled, in a panic, as the yellow sponge pulled himself back up. At the sametime CephaloMon's large tentacle was coming down over top of him. "Shiver Me Timbles! Hurry Up Lad! Runnnnnnnnnnnn!" For a moment, it didn't seem like SpongeBob was going to make it, but fortunately he was snatched up and brought to safety just before that huge tentacle smashed the ground. And the yellow sponge was delighted when he sees who his rescuer had been. [gasps] "Marmaidman! And Barnacleboy!" The elderly super hero smiled as he set SpongeBob down. "Wow, you Really saved me!"

"Thank Neptune! That Was A Close Call!"

Sandy happily announces as she raced towards SpongeBob who, braced himself for her tight bear-or squirrel hugs, and he could just barely hear what Marmaidman and Barnacleboy were even saying. It had something to do with the fight going on between SeadraMon and CephaloMon, the rest he wasn't able to make out though. But it would appear that Marmaidman and Barnacleboy were planning to stop the chaos that was taking place, but his trusted sidekick was trying to talk him out of it. "Let's face it-you're not as strong as you used to be, if you challenge that sea dragon you'll be fish food!"

"That's a Risk I'm willing to take!"  
"No Marmaidman I Won't Let You!"

SpongeBob was the first to shout in protest. "He's right you know!" Barnacleboy nods as he touched his shoulder. "The only thing we can do is to make sure everyone in Bikini Bottom is safe!" The ground underneath them rumbled as a few of CephaloMon's massive tentacles slammed against the ground, while the rest were tightly wreathe around SeadraMon's long serpentine body. "Who, or what, is that big fella anyway? He looks like some sort of legendary beast!" Marmaidman asked SpongeBob as he and Barnacleboy, along with Sandy and , were leading the citizens away from the battling monsters. "That's, believe it or not, actually Squidward!"

"Squidward? You mean the guy that works at the Krusty Krab? That Squidward?"

The yellow sponge nodded. "But, how in the Barnacles did that happen though?!" Barnacleboy questioned him once he and Marmaidman reached someplace they thought was safe. "I can explain that" SpongeBob panted as he slowed to a stop in front of the heroes. "Explain what lad?"

"Well, sometime ago, me and Patrick went to explore a secret cave we found in Jellyfish fields. And we've convinced Squidward to come with us and, well, while we were exploring the cave we found this artifact that looked like an egg."

"An Ancient Artifact You Say?"  
"Yes, but this looked like an egg except, I've never see an egg with tentacles before! Also neither me, or Patrick were able to pick it up off it's stand but Squidward-Squidward could."  
"I see-"

Marmaidman replied, rubbing his chin for a moment then clears his throat. "Well lad it would appear that Squidward has, possibly been chosen to fulfill a sort of prophecy."  
"Prophecy? Hmmm, SeadraMon mentioned a prophecy but...

"SeadraMon?" Barnacleboy's eyes widen. "He's that huge sea serpent that's the cause of all the this! He was looking for the artifact that we found!" The two super heroes glance at one another, obviously confused. "So, what's the *Mon* part mean though?"  
"I don't know, but he called that other monster, the one fighting SeadraMon, CephaloMon."  
"Well, who Cares about names! Their fighting, is getting Out Of Hand!"

replied over the bellowing roars of the battling monsters. "They-[sobbing]-they left Me Restaurant in Ruin!" Sandy rolls her eyes.  
"We've Got to Stop Them! Or Else we are Going To Die At Some Point! SpongeBob Can't You Talk To Squidward-?"

"W-well I-"

The yellow sponge glance up at her only a moment, then just stared down at the ground. "I'm not even sure if Squidward is even aware of what's happening!"

"So where's that artifact you mentioned?"

SpongeBob glanced back up at his two heroes in dismay. "I-I don't know-" Another loud screech causes an earthquake to erupt, which forced them to make another run for it. This also made a limo to suddenly speed out of control just to avoid hitting them, and caused more panic for the startled passenger inside the limo as it was spinning around in circles. Luckily neither driver or passenger were hurt when the limo then rammed into something and stops. Alittle dazed, but luckily unhurt, the passenger unbuckled himself and called out to his driver. Who appeared to have been knocked out cold.

And taking acouple of deep breaths, he unlocks his door and opens it up. Upon stepping out of the limo, the sight he was greeted with had the octopus shaken, as he was faced with two enormously huge monsters. Especially when he realized that his limo had ended up ramming into the most scariest looking one to. Squilliam cringed as a low, deep threatening growl rumbled in CephaloMon's throat when he turns and glared down at him. The sight of big glowing red eyes sent shivers down his spine, then run for his life a second later when the giant beast tried to smash him with it's massive arm. CephaloMon roared at the fleeing octopus before his attention was brought back to SeadraMon again. [snarling]-"Water Breath!"

"Lightning!"

Squilliam then slowed to a stop. "Squidward?" Once more, both their attacks collide and force them apart, while also sending Squilliam flying. SeadraMon took damage this time and slightly weakened him. Fortunate enough to escape, Squilliam was finally able to stop and catch his breath before deciding to glance behind him. [panting] "Barnacles! That was Close!" It was then that he notices all the destruction and debris around him. "Oh Shrimp!" Still shaken up, he soon notices the crowd just ahead and recognizes a few of them. Some of them, he remembered, had been in his rival's band and had preformed at the bubble bowl. Though it was SpongeBob he remembered most of all, as he had not only served him, but had also splashed water in his face when he had asked him for his name. As he had supposedly freaked out for, reasons he still did not know. Shaking his head to clear it of these thoughts, he approaches them. "What In Great Neptune's Name Is-?"

"Look Out!"

SpongeBob suddenly cried out and sprung at Squilliam, shoving him away just as a massive tentacle was slammed down from CephaloMon again. The ground rumbled once more, both him and the yellow sponge were both coughing as the dust cleared away. "Good Work Me Boy!"  
praised SpongeBob who pulled himself up along with Squilliam, his response was simply dusting himself off. "Except that was to close for comfort!" replied as her heart was beating rapidly. "Neither of us will ever be safe until their fighting Stops!"

"And-[clears throat]-since I have to repeat myself! What's going on?!"

The higher class octopus question them all while dusting his unibrow. For awhile, the yellow sponge doesn't reply, just stared at the towering monster's in the distance and the rest were silent. "Hellllo! Anybody there?" As if he had been awoken from a long sleep, SpongeBob flinched, then let out a sigh. "Squidward, has become a monster! And he's battling with the other monster over there."  
SpongeBob said, though it did seem as if he was talking to mostly to himself when he did finally answer that question for Squilliam. "So you're expecting me to really believe that-thing, th-that monster fighting with that other monster, is actually my rival?" Again, and still not facing anyone but SeadraMon and CephaloMon in the far distance, the yellow sponge went over the same details that he had told Marmaidman and Barnacleboy earlier. While doing so, SpongeBob's voice was filled with dismay. At the sametime though, the high class octopus suddenly recalled something during that story. "Wa-wait! Wait! Did you say-an egg with-tentacles?" With his mind now off the fighting monsters, SpongeBob then turned, curious. "That's right. And neither me or Patrick could lift it except-"

"Squiddy?"  
"Yeah, how did you-?"  
"How do I know? Because I got pinned to the floor because of that stupid thing!"

Squilliam raised his voice annoyed as the memory came back to him, reminded as Squidward had placed it in his tentacles and laughed when he was unable to get back up. He didn't really have enough time to get to frustrated about it though. Simply as SpongeBob had interrupted that unpleasant memory by then explaining the events leading up the fight taking place. "All we know is, there's be Nothing left of Bikini Bottom until this fighting Stops!" Sandy replied, rather softly, her tail drooping. "We're Doomed!"

Somewhere in the crowd, a random fish shouted, which led to more of the citizens shouting in their panic. Meanwhile, still in the mists of battle, SeadraMon had become weakened little by little by CephaloMon who had far more energy from the looks of it. Since he had been able to take all of SeadraMon's blows, and realizing the possibly of being defeated by CephaloMon, the sea serpent pulls just one last trick up his sleev-or rather his coils. Screeching loudly, SeadraMon tightly wreathe himself around CephaloMon one last time. When CephaloMon sank his razor sharp teeth into his coils, SeadraMon fully unleashed his rage. "Ice Blast!" He roared as he blasted CephaloMon, full force, then releasing the stunned beast the sea serpent rams him in the chest much to the shock of the citizens. Laughing evilly, SeadraMon reared up. "It's Time To End This! Ice Spppppppearrrrrrrrrr!" Bellowing loudly, SeadraMon unleashed another attack upon CephaloMon and rammed him at the sametime, with alot more force, and sending him crushing onto the ground with enough force to create an even deeper crater and shake the entire ocean. When the dust settled, they all let out startled gasps when they see the massive beast laying motionless on the ground, with his terrifying red eyes closed. "SQUIDWARD!" SpongeBob was the first to cry out, he raced towards the huge beast before anyone had a chance to stop him. "SpongeBob!" Sandy cried out as she, and the others, chased after the distressed sponge.

"SpongeBob Come Back!" Sandy, along with Squilliam, had managed to grab his arms, but they both get a fright when his arms simply popped off, which was quickly replaced by new ones. Tossing the disembodied arms away, they rushed towards the grief stricken sponge who just simply dropped to his knees when realizing he couldn't get any closer to CephaloMon. "Squidward! Squidward Get UP!" The yellow sponge latched onto one of the tentacles that hung from the monster's head. "He's Hurt! Squidward Is Hurt!" Breathing heavily, Sandy keels beside him and touched his shoulder. "Re-relax Sponge, I-I'm sure he's just out cold." Panting and legging behind, shakily approaches the scene. " !" His voice was raspy as he stood, staring up at the still beast with disbelieving eyes. And slowly approaching behind him was Squilliam, who was loss for words as he just stared blankly as the giant beast. His heart was pounding when searching the monster's face, still finding it hard to believe that his rival was even in this monstrous beast. The higher class cephalopod's thoughts were soon cut off by the laughter given off by that huge sea serpent. "Oh How The Mighty Has Fallen! Such A Disappointment! I Really Have Expected Better Of You CephaloMon! All Your Bragging About Coming Back With Vengeance After Your Humiliating Defeat This Is What You Bring Me? You Used To Be The Terror Of The Seven Seas, You Charged Head On Into Battle Knowing Fully Well You Were Going To Defeated! But Look At You Now, Reduced To Quite Possibly The Lower Life Form In The Sea!"

He taunted the unconscious beast, roaring with laughter, which angered the small group standing near CephaloMon's still form. "But Now, Now I shall Have The Glory Of Delivering The Final Blow! Then Maybe I'll Treat Myself To Some Good Old Fashion Sea Food!" [laughs wickedly] SeadraMon's laughter echoed all throughout Bikini Bottom and beyond, filling them with impending doom as he then rosed up over them all, floating menacing. "After All, I Think I Deserve To Treat Myself To Some Fine Dining After My Glorious Victory! Like I've Said Before, Sea Food Is My Favorite! Especially If It's Fish I'm Devouring, Or Maybe Krabs! Howbout Calmarai! I Really Enjoy Calamari!" Taking a quick pause, the sea serpent swiped his tongue across his muzzle. At that moment his eyes begun to glow a bright white light. "CephaloMon Has Fallen!" The world spun around them all, once again SpongeBob cried out. "Squidward! Squidward Wake Up!" They waited in desperation, but CephaloMon remained unchanged. "Wake Up Squidward!" Filled with ever growing anguish SpongeBob's eyes welled up with tears, and no amount of comfort could ease the sponge's grief. [sobs]-"Squidward!" SpongeBob buried his face in the beast's gigantic head tentacle. "SpongeBob-" whispered, placing a gentle claw on the yellow sponge's head. "Don't-don't cry lad, everything's going to be fine-"

"No It Won't!"

He shouted as he just jerks his head up, his expression switches from anger, to anguish in only two minutes. "It's Not Going To Be Fine! B-Because-Because We're All Doomed, Don't You See? An-An It's All Because-[sniff]-I-I Looked Into Something That Should've Been Left Alone!"

"Oh SpongeBob, don't do that!"

"Because Tears Will Get You Nowhere!"

A menacing voice suddenly interrupted them, and they glance up to see SeadraMon looming over them. "Don't Waste Your Last Moments On Tears! Instead, Use Whatever Time You Left To Say Your Goodbyes! I'm Ending This-NOW!" He bared his fangs in a sinister grin as he watched the group cower. "Because Once I'm Fully Charged, It's GAME OVER!" Letting lose a loud roar, SeadraMon opened his jaws wide as he prepared one more deadly attack, his coils begin to spark with electricity from the neck down to his tail. Sandy, , and SpongeBob all huddled up together in a tight embrace, Except for Squilliam. The higher class octopus was in to much shock, and backing up, he placed a tentacle on his chest. It was then that he felt something in his pocket, reaching in, he was slightly surprised when he withdrew a whistle from his pocket. Squilliam raised his brow. [thoughts-"My Whistle!"] He stared at the silver object he held, then glanced up at the beast that contained, his long time rival. Squilliam was then reminded of how much Squidward hated his whistle, complaining on how it could wake the dead because of how annoying it was. He had responded in his usual way, but now brought back reality, he blinked as he glanced at the shiny sliver object again. Then gripping it tightly in his hand, Squilliam rushed towards CephaloMon, surprising them all as well as SeadraMon. "What Is This?"

"Squilliam? What are you-?"

Ignoring their questions, the high class octopus climbed up onto a rock close to CephaloMon. [whispering-"You Owe Me For This Squidward!"] He then smirk deviously and narrowed his eyes. "You're Not Done Yet, Squiddy! It's Time For Your Wake Up Call!" Yelling at the top of his lungs for them all to hear, he takes a deep breath, and blew his whistle loudly. Everyone immediately covered their ears, with Sandy pulling her arms into her helmet just to cover her own ears. SeadraMon screeched with fury while wrapping his tail around his head.  
"GAAAaah! Cephalopod! Stop That Infernal Racket At Once!" But Squilliam Ignored him, he ignored all of them and continued to blow on his whistle for as long as he possibly could, realizing already that he had reached his limit. His lungs were now burning, still, he continues to blow even when he was losing his breath. [thoughts-"Wake Up Already!"] And after a few more minutes, he was unable to take anymore and finally was forced to stop. Squilliam was then gasping for air like a fish out of water. "Squilliam!" Panting, he glanced at his rival.  
[thoughts-"Squidward?"]  
"Nice Try Cephalopod!"

He then cringed when heard that threatening voice. "But Now You're Calamari!" He, along with everyone else, braced as SeadraMon lunge down towards them, his mouth opened wide. Just then, a low rumbling was heard, quickly turning their heads they see CephaloMon's eyes opening up. Seconds later, he sprung up and let loose, probably the loudest bellowing roar they've ever heard. SeadraMon stopped dead in his tracks. "CephaloMon! You're-"

"You're Alive!"

SpongeBob cheered, along with the others. CephaloMon then raised his tentacle arms high up over his head, as his tentacle arms surge with electricity an enormously huge orb of energy was suddenly formed. SeadraMon recoiled. "NO!" Eyes glowing brighter, SeadraMon opened his jaws. "ICE BLASSSSSSSSSSSSST!" Bellowing even louder, the sea serpent fired at CephaloMon, at the sametime he roared. "ELECTRIC FFFFFFFFFENCE!" Before unleashing his orb of energy at SeadraMon, both their attacks collide into each other. This time however, CephaloMon's attack overpowered SeadraMon's and struck him, a blinding white light erupted from the massive amounts of energy given off by CephaloMon's attack. Everyone shield their eyes from the intense light, when it finally died down, they're awestruck to see SeadraMon's long thin body dematerializing into data. "NO! NO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" His roar was filled with absolute fury as his body begins breaking down into teeny tiny little pieces, starting down from his tail and up to his stomach. And with SeadraMon's last breath, he screeched in rage. "This-This Isn't Over! Mark My Words, Citizens Of Bikini Bottom, I'll Be Back-Calamari! This Isn't The Last You've Seen Of MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" And with a sudden burst of explosion, the beast was gone. All that was left, was a deep giant crater where the massive sea serpent was just standing. When the realization finally struck, everyone in Bikini Bottom cheered with absolute joy. Sandy, , as well as and SpongeBob all laughed and share a group hug. While Squilliam just smirks and, tossing his whistle up in the air and catching it, he just placed his tentacle on his hip. 


End file.
